Being a Rock Star's Girlfriend
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Being a rock star's girlfriend means you can't enjoy the concerts with the one person you love. This is about Sora and what she sees and thinks at one of Matt's concerts. One-shot. Sorato Takari Kenyako Tai/Jun Davis/OC. Rated M for drinking and themes.


**Being a Rock Star's Girlfriend**

Hi everyone. Being a rock star's girlfriend means you can't enjoy the concerts with the one person you love. This is a one-shot story about Sora and what she sees and thinks at one of Matt's concerts. It contains Sorato and Takari with some Kenyako, Tai/Jun and Davis/OC. I've rated the story M because of drinking and suggested themes.

I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted stuff I mention in this story. If I did I'd be a millionaire.

* * *

The evening Sun was slowly making its way down to the tower block covered horizon of Tokyo city. The heat of the warm summer day was easing off, making the temperature much more bearable than before. A gentle, cooling breeze passed through the shoulder length, light auburn hair of a teenage girl walking the streets of the city. She was wearing a short sleeved peach blouse that concealed her more than ample breasts and her slim, toned stomach. Her tight, dark denim jeans showed her long, thin legs and the curves of her hips.

The eighteen year old girl, Sora Takenouchi, strolled down the street to her destination with her light brown eyes fixed on the grey concrete ground. She kept glancing at her black slip-on shoes, wondering if they really were the right footwear for her boyfriend's concert. Whether to wear heals or not was something Sora had debated all day and in the end she decided not to wear them. She knew it was going to be a late night, with lots of dancing, and the last thing she wanted was to be in pain all night. Sora looked up from her feet and smiled as her eyes fixed on the club at the end of the street.

The club was a large concrete building that was four floors high and had a large sign above the main entrance which read "Teenage Wolves live tonight!" Sora knew the building was larger than it looked on the outside because her boyfriend had played there several times. She clearly remembered the huge dance floor that could hold several thousand people in the basement of the building. The teen girl was further reminded of the club's size when she saw the massive line of people queued up at the entrance, waiting to get in. It was completely sold out.

Sora reached into her pocket and pulled out a laminated piece of paper. It was the VIP pass her boyfriend had given to her when they met earlier in the day. He always managed to get VIP backstage passes for her and any of their friends who wanted to come. It was something Yamato Ishida, or Matt as everyone called him, could easily do, even on short notice, as he was the lead singer and guitar player for the band.

"Hey, it's Yamato's girlfriend," Sora heard a feminine voice yell in her direction. Her eyesight fixed on three girls on the opposite side of the road to her.

"You're so lucky," one of the girls, with crimson red hair, yelled across the street.

"I know," Sora replied with a smile. Things like this were common for her, being the girlfriend of a rock star that so many girls had a crush on.

Sora's brown eyes returned their gaze back to the club and the massive line of people waiting to get in. The teen girl was relieved her VIP pass meant she didn't have to queue with them all. Sora turned right when she reached the club and headed down an alleyway that she knew lead to the car park at the rear of the building. She emerged out of the alley onto the black surface of the car park and walked towards a door that was guarded by two tall, muscular men. Both the bouncers wore white shirts, black trousers and long black trench coats.

"Hi guys," Sora spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hi," both of them replied in a similar manner to Sora's. Despite their intimidating presence, Sora knew both the bouncers where actually nice guys from the times she had spoken to them at the other concerts Matt's band had held in the club.

"You don't need to show us your pass." The black haired guard on the right of the VIP entrance smiled as he opened the door for her. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, I will," Sora replied as she stepped through the doorway into the dimly lit corridor that headed to the backstage lounge. She slipped her pass back into her pocket and glanced around the red hallway. The club owners had placed a red carpet on the floor of the VIP entrance and then painted the walls to match. The teen girl strolled down the corridor to the stairs at the end that lead to her destination. She climbed the stairs and pushed open the door at the top.

Sora stepped through the door into the lounge, taking in the scenery as she did so. The lounge hadn't changed since last time she was there. It still had the immaculately clean black floor that several black leather sofas and brushed aluminium tables sat on. The walls where black with enlarged and signed pictures and posters hanging from them. The sealing consisted of mirrors and lights that shone in various different colours. Sora's eyes glanced over the stainless steal bar at the far end of the room and then the balcony, which had a perfect view of the stage, as she continued to look around the room. She knew just about everyone there but she was looking for her closest friends, her Digidestined friends to be exact. Sora's eyes fixed on and instantly recognised a couple on one of the black leather sofas across the room from her. A teenage girl sat on the lap of her similarly aged partner as they both talked to some of Matt's school friends.

The couple were Takeru and Hikari. They were younger than Sora, fifteen years old to be more accurate, and they formed, in Sora's opinion, the cutest couple she knew. She looked over the lovers while she walked over to them.

Takeru, who preferred to be known by his nicknames TK and Teeks, had medium length golden blonde hair that was styled and being held in place by his gel. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and dark, loose fit denim jeans. The blonde teen boy possessed an athletic, toned body and was now much stronger that the little boy he was when Sora first met him. She then remembered TK had been staying with his older brother, her boyfriend Matt, because their mother was in America researching something for a newspaper article. That meant TK would be living with Matt and their Dad for the next two weeks. It was something they were both looking forward to because they didn't get to spend much time together. Matt lived with their father and TK lived with their mother after their parents divorce over ten years ago.

Sora shook the thoughts about Matt's parent's divorce out of her head and focus on the couple she was walking towards. She saw TK's left arm wrapped around Hikari and his soft, sapphire blue eyes watching her. Hikari had both her arms wrapped around TK's neck and rested her head against his chest while she sat on his lap.

Hikari, or Kari for short, had silky, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair that matched her mahogany eyes. Sora looked over Kari, noticing she was wearing a soft pink shirt, which contained her large breasts and slim, flat stomach. Sora smirked as she remembered Yolei, one of their friends, once saying that 'Kari's boobs just keep on growing without stopping for any breaks.' In all honesty, Kari's boobs were only one bra cup size bigger than Sora's and weren't as ridiculously large as Yolei suggested. They were large but a good sort of large.

Sora continued to look over Kari, noticing her black pleated skirt that came midway up her thighs and contained her obviously firm buttocks. The combination of Kari's skirt and black, slip-on, flat shoes showed off her long slender legs, which was something not lost on TK as his right hand gently stroked her left thigh. Sora watched Kari bite her lower lip before the younger girl whispered something in TK's ear and entwined the fingers on her left hand with those on her partner's right.

This made Sora smile even more as she thought about what a cute, innocent couple Kari and TK made. It reminded her of when she first found out these two shy people had become a couple. They were best friends before they became a couple, which made them afraid to admit their true feelings to one another. They finally shared their feelings at some point during their first year in junior high school but chose to keep it a secret for nine months because they were worried what everyone would think of them dating. The only way anyone found out was when Tai Kamiya, Kari's older brother, accidentally caught them kissing each other goodnight as TK left the Kamiya apartment. They finally admitted to being in a relationship after Tai caught them but they still had continued to be a secretive, shy and cute couple for the past three years.

Sora was brought out of her thoughts when she watched Kari's eyes shift to her direction and make contact with hers. She noticed the younger girl smile in her direction as she approached her.

"Hey Sora," Kari greeted Sora in her usual soft, calm voice.

"Hi Sora," TK instantly added his greeting as he turned his head and smiled.

"Hey guys," Sora replied as she waved to the group. Three other guys and one girl, all the same age as her, were sat with TK and Kari. They were all classmates of hers or Matt's. The guys were Hiroshi, a tall and muscular black haired basketball player, Yasuharu, a tall, skinny, brown haired guy who spoke at least three languages and Takuma, a short, blonde guy who spent most his time with Izzy in the computer labs. Nina, the girl, was one of Sora's closest non-Digidestined friends. They both went to the same tennis club and were in the same sports class at school. She had long, straight, black hair that reached the base of her back and possessed a skinny figure.

"How are you?" Kari asked after Sora's school friends added their greetings.

"I'm great thanks," Sora smiled as she replied. "How are you two?"

"We're great, thanks," Kari replied for herself and TK. "Tonight is going to be awesome."

"Sora! You're here," Sora heard an unmistakeable voice yell her name across the room. The teen girl turned around to see one of her best friends and older brother of Kari, Taichi.

"Oh brother," Kari sighed and buried her face into TK's chest. "I hope he doesn't yell at the top of his voice all night."

Sora laughed at Kari's comment as she watched Taichi, or Tai as everyone called him, stroll over to her. She instantly noticed Tai's wild, out of control brown hair as he made his way over. He was wearing a blue shirt, with the top few buttons undone so that it showed off his athletic body, loose fitting black jeans and unusually smart shoes. Tai had been one of Sora's best friends for as long as she could remember and they had remained best friends despite Tai's sometimes childish behaviour.

"Are you after a girl tonight?" Sora asked as a smirk formed on her face. She knew Tai only dressed smartly when he was trying to get with girls.

"Nah, tonight's all about partying." Sora could tell Tai was lying but wasn't going to call his bluff. He was a single man and had a right to be trying to get a girl that night, but Sora wished his relationships would last longer than just one night. "Do you want a beer?"

Sora glanced down to the two bottles of beer in Tai's hand as he offered her one. She sighed. "No thanks, Tai. I'll grab one later. It's going to be a long night and I don't want to have Matt carrying me home."

"Are you sure?" He asked again while giving the bottle a slight shake from side to side. "It'll make the night go faster."

"I'm sure. I want to remain sober for a while," Sora replied in a less than convincing tone. She didn't want to be too drunk tonight because she didn't want to force Matt to leave the after party early.

"That's ok with me," Tai took a drink from the brown bottle in his right hand. "It means there's more for me."

Sora shook her head and sighed. Tai was going to be extremely drunk by the end of the night and someone might have to carry him home. She just hoped it wasn't going to be her or Matt. Her thoughts then changed to Matt. Sora glanced around the room and couldn't find the teen rock star anywhere.

Sora turned to face TK, knowing that he would know where his brother was. "Do you know where Matt is?"

TK's eyes moved from Kari as he glanced up to Sora. "He said he was going to check the tuning on his guitar. He'll be in the backstage area with the rest of the band."

"Thanks, Teeks. I'll see you guys in a bit." Sora smiled and set off in search of her boyfriend. She headed through a door located in the far corner of the VIP room and entered a white corridor that she knew lead to the place where Matt would be. The teen girl pushed open the metal door of the backstage area and her eyes surveyed the scenery. She saw the usual equipment set up with various band members making final checks on it. Then her soft brown eyes found the person she was looking for.

"Hey guys," Sora waved to the other band members as she entered the room. They replied with similar greetings as she made her way over to the eighteen year old with his guitar in the corner of the room.

Sora looked over her boyfriend. They had been friends since they were kids but she decided to take their relationship further when she asked him out at one of his concert four and a half years ago. He was sat on a chair, using his headphones to check the tuning on his black electric guitar. The way he was dressed told her that he was ready for the show. His medium length golden blonde hair was styled in his favourite way. His black shirt was fully open, showing off his skinny body that sent his fan-girls wild. He matched the shirt with a pair of black studded jeans which Sora gave to him as birthday present earlier in the year.

Matt sensed someone walking in his direction and glanced over to them. A smile grew across his face and his sky blue eyes lit up. The blonde teen stood up, sliding off his headphones, placing them and his electric guitar on the seat next to him. His now free arms opened and pulled Sora into a tight embrace. Matt's arms locked around her waist as she slid her arms around his neck. The couple's eyes closed as their lips met for a quick yet passionate kiss.

"How is my babe tonight?" Matt asked in a soft, caring voice as he stared into his girlfriend's brown orbs.

"I'm great, I can't wait for the show to start," Sora replied enthusiastically as she gazed back at Matt. "How about you?"

"Awesome. The gigs just keep getting better since the record label signed us and they've just told us they want us to make a third album." The joy in Matt's voice was obvious. For the last few weeks he had been speaking with the record company about making a third album. The company had signed the Teenage Wolves a few years ago and turned the band from local stars to national stars with two successful albums.

"That's great!" Sora showed her delight by tightening their embrace and engaging in another passionate kiss.

"We've got to have it ready by October," Matt informed her as the kiss finished. "That gives us two months."

"Haven't you written most of the songs already?" She asked, knowing Matt had been on a creative role over the last few months.

"Yeah, that's what sealed the deal earlier." Matt's smile then began to take the form of a mischievous smirk. "I've got some more good news too."

"What is it?" Sora asked curiously.

"My Dad is working night shifts for the next few days so we're alone tonight," Matt's smirk grew. "It also means we can stay out as late as we want tonight and not worry about waking him up."

"What about TK?" Sora remembered Matt's younger brother was staying with him while their mother was in America.

"He's cool with it," Matt reassured her that their plans were still on. "He actually said he was expecting you to be staying all week. So, as I said, we can stay out as late as we want."

An enthusiastic smile grew across Sora's face as all their plans for the night were given the green light. She gave Matt another quick kiss before loosening her hug. "I'd better let you finish getting ready otherwise there will be no show."

Matt kissed her again before reluctantly realising Sora from the embrace. "I'll see you later and enjoy the show."

"I will, see you later," she smiled and waved to Matt as she left the room to return to the backstage lounge.

Sora returned to the VIP room and glanced around to see where Tai, TK and Kari were. Her eyes found them standing at the bar with four more of her Digidestined friends who had arrived during the short time she was with Matt.

The first person she recognised was another one of her best friends, Mimi. She was Sora's first friend and they both remember the day Mimi moved to America as the worst day of their lives. They both still kept in touch despite the distance and time difference between New York and Tokyo, which was testament to the strength of their friendship. Fortunately for them, Mimi's family was rich enough for her to fly over to Tokyo during her school holidays and, with this being the summer break, stay a few weeks. She had originally come over a week ago for Sora, Matt and Tai's high school graduation and she planned on spending another two weeks with her old friends.

Sora looked over Mimi as she made her way over to her friends. Mimi always wore clothes that were the latest fashion and today was no different. Her stiletto shoes matched her strapless soft orange dress, which came most of the way up her thighs and showed off her figure. The dress hugged her large breasts, curvaceous hips and slim stomach while showing her smooth, tanned legs and arms. The dress also went well with Mimi's bronze eyes and long, silky brown hair that reach midway down her back.

Standing next to Mimi was a slightly taller girl in an indigo spaghetti strap top, tight black jeans and black stiletto heals. Her name was Yolei Inoue. She had soft brown eyes, which looked through sleek, rectangular designer glasses, and her long purple hair was a similar length to Mimi's.

Yolei was talking to the famous boy genius named Ken Ichijouji. Sora smirked as she remembered the size of Yolei's crush on Ken. The purple haired girl had managed to hide it quite well but everyone knew because there were little moments when she let it slip. Likewise, Ken was a secret admire of Yolei but his shyness and Yolei's brashness meant he didn't have the courage to ask her out. This was something Sora always thought was a shame because she believed they looked cute together.

Ken, who was wearing a white patterned shirt, jeans and black shoes, was not just well known for his intellect, but he was known for his shy, kind nature that had come through since he joined the Digidestined. His neck length violet hair and athletic body made him a girl magnet, which brought him a lot of attention when he joined TK and Kari's school a few years back.

Davis, Ken's best friend, stood to his right and was in conversation with Tai. Davis was wearing dark jeans and a similar shirt to Ken's, which covered his athletic torso. Sora noticed his short, spiky Tyrian purple hair was missing the usual pair of goggles that Tai had given him at the beginning of his digital adventure. That was a sign Davis was smartly dressed and out to get a girlfriend.

"Hey guys," Sora spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Sora!" Mimi spun around from the bar and pulled the older girl into a tight hug. Sora returned the embrace of her best friend. "What do you want to drink?"

"Pepsi, I don't want to be wasted and have Matt carrying me home," Sora replied as she pulled out of the hug.

"Pepsi?" Mimi stared at her in disbelief. "There is no way you are drinking anything non-alcoholic."

"But Mimi, I …"

"No," Mimi cut Sora off. "You can take your time with it. Now, what are you having or do I have to pick something for you?"

Sora sighed knowing she couldn't win the argument. "Fine, I'll have …"

* * *

The dance floor was packed with thousands of people dancing away to Matt's music. He had kicked the gig off with several of his more energetic tracks and that had managed to get most people dancing. All the Digidestined who were there went out on to the dance floor at the start too. However, Sora had left them after the fifth track and they were now ten tracks in.

She was drinking the third bottle of beer that Mimi had brought for her as she looked out over the dance floor and stage from the VIP balcony. The teen girl watched the thousands of people dancing and drinking below her in the room that was used especially for concerts. It was converted from an old storage warehouse into this one large concert hall, for large gigs, and several smaller clubs, which opened every weekend. One of those smaller clubs was to be the location for the after party.

Sora lent against the aluminium rails and finished off her bottle of beer. She had come back to the VIP area to stop Mimi from getting her drunk. That brought her thoughts to Matt and the after party. She wanted to be out there on the dance floor, dancing with him right now, but he was the lead singer and could not do that. Sora sighed. It wasn't like she was not enjoying herself, she loved Matt's concerts, but she just wanted to enjoy it with him.

The teen girl changed her thoughts to stop herself becoming depressed. She began to focus on the track being played at that moment. Matt was singing about a beautiful girl that he wanted to make love to. Sora knew the song was about her. Hell, Matt had even told her it was about her and she was so flattered by the way the song described her. This made up for not being able to dance with him when he was singing. Not every girl has a boyfriend who could tell the world how much he loves her like that.

She began to think about other songs that Matt wrote. There were a lot about her. Some, like the one he was currently singing, were about how beautiful she was and how she kept him going. Others were about how their relationship had changed over time, from being friends to being lovers. He had even written a few songs about sex. Then there were the darker tracks, usually about his family being broken up by his parents divorce and the arguments he witness when he was younger. Some of the other dark tracks were based upon their adventures in the Digital World and the death of their Digimon friends. Matt balanced these darker tracks out with others about partying, being with friends and their great victories in the Digiworld.

Sora then remembered about the few tracks that Matt sang about TK and Kari. These songs had come about when they had got together to write about how TK and Kari were afraid to admit their feelings to each other and how good it was when they did. They even wrote about the adrenaline rush and added fun Kari and TK had when they were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. The writing style of these songs suggested TK had a very large influence on them. Matt was fantastic at writing songs but TK was something else. He just had a natural talent when it came to words and writing things, whether it was stories, songs or articles for papers. Matt's musical influenced has rubbed off on TK too. Matt had taught his younger brother, Kari and Ken to play the guitar and they then formed a band of their own called the Chosen Ones. Davis was their drummer and Yolei did all the producing work but, unfortunately for them all, their school and sporting commitments stopped them from following a career in music and, therefore, having large concerts.

The band finished playing the last few notes of the song and began the next one. Sora recognised it instantly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as they turned a rose pink. This was one of the songs that Matt mention sex in, which meant it was about her. She was the only person Matt had ever been in a relationship with and he was her only boyfriend too. The same applied to their sex lives meaning they only ever had intercourse with each other. So the track had to be about her. That meant anyone who had ever listened to the song knew how good Matt though their love live was.

Sora, in an attempt to change the colour of her ever reddening face back to normal, decided to see if she could spot her friends amongst the mass of bodies below her. Her eyes scanned the room and locked onto Mimi, Tai and Davis. Mimi was dancing with three guys that Sora didn't recognise and they all seamed to be vying for her best friend's attention.

Tai and Davis were dancing near by with a group of six girls. Sora could tell straight away that Tai was drunk just from the way he was dancing. She sighed again. Tai was supposed to be joining her, Matt and Mimi at the after party later but at the moment it looked inevitable that he would pass out and have to be carried home.

Sora's eyes then fixed on Davis or, to be more precise, what was in his right hand. The fifteen year old boy was drinking from a brown beer bottle and she knew the only way he could have got that was through Tai. Sora made a mental note to reprimand Tai about it either later or when he was sober. She then noticed Davis was dancing with one girl in particular, not just the whole group like Tai was. This girl was slightly older than Davis and had long brown hair. She was wearing a tight lacy top with a very short skirt and she had definitely taken an interest in the leader of the younger Digidestined.

Sora moved on, looking for the others of their group. When she found the next two, her eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. She could not believe what she was watching. TK and Kari, two of the most shy, innocent people she knew were dancing in an extremely provocative manner. They were pushing their hips together as their bodies swayed in perfect synchronisation. Kari had her back against TK with her hands entwined in his and placed either side of her hips. Then Kari bent over forward, curving her back as she did so. The young brunette then wiggled her hips before returning to her previous position.

TK and Kari continued to dance, unaware Sora was watching them. She had been watching them for a minute and still could not believe her eyes. It explained why the young couple had often left the others to dance on their own at the last few gigs they had been to. The way they were dancing and the sex based lyrics of the current song did not help matters either and put all kinds of ideas into her head.

Sora quickly shook her head and diverted her attention away from her younger friends. Her eyes landed back on Tai, who was handing Davis yet another beer. Her light auburn hair shook again as she decided that Tai's punishment was going to double. Sora then realised she had missed two of the group. Her eyes scanned over the dance floor, finding Davis' older sister Jun, but not Ken and Yolei. Then she found them and a large smile spread across her face.

Ken's back was pressed against the wall as he willing accepted a passionate kiss from Yolei. It appeared they had been kissing for quite a while because their clothes and hair were becoming somewhat messy. Yolei had her right hand running through Ken's hair and her other on his chest, pushing him against the wall. Ken was cupping her cheek with his left hand while his right arm wrapped around her waist to keep Yolei close. Sora's smile grew from the knowledge Ken and Yolei were finally together.

Her eyes then returned her boyfriend on the stage. She sighed again and the smile slowly fading from her face. Sora wished she could be out on the dance floor with Matt at that moment, dancing like Kari was with TK. She knew that would never happen. Being a rock star's girlfriend meant she couldn't share his concerts in that way with him.

* * *

"You're not staying up her on your own!" Mimi's frustration was clear in her voice. Matt's band were taking a fifteen minute break to get ready for the second part of their gig and Mimi was using the time to get another round of drinks from the VIP bar. She had also managed to loose the guys who were bugging her out on the dance floor.

"I want to be able to go out with Matt later," Sora replied as her best friend lined up shots, cocktails and beers for them both and Tai. "And this idea will make us all sick."

"So you don't want to party with Tai and myself?" Mimi asked bluntly.

"That's not what I meant," the older girl defended herself.

"And Matt will get upset if he doesn't see you out there," Tai added as he used the bar to prop himself up. "He'll think you're not enjoying yourself."

Sora sighed in defeat. Mimi and Tai always had a way of persuading her to do things their way. She stared at the drinks lined up on the bar. "Fine you win. Now, which of these are mine?"

"Five shots, one cocktail and two beers each," Mimi smiled as she turned around and lined up the shots so they could all down them. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The three teenagers grabbed their first shot glasses and quickly brought it to their mouths. They poured the contents into their mouths and swallowed the green liquid quickly before slamming glass down on the counter. The sour taste of the shot didn't have time to affect the group as they quickly followed it up with a sweet, red spirit and then an orange spicy shot that burnt their mouths and throats. The blue fourth shot cooled their mouths before the fifth and final shot burnt their mouths and throats in a way only strong, rough vodka could.

Sora gasped for air after the last shot tore down her throat. The teens began coughing as their bodies attempted to sooth their burning mouths. Mimi and Sora took a sip from their cocktails to help cool them down.

"I'm gonna be sick," Tai yelled as he placed his hand over his mouth and ran off to the toilets.

The girls burst out laughing as they watched their drunken friend stagger into the men's room to empty his stomach of the large amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"How much has he had to drink?" Sora asked before taking another swig of light blue liquid from the glass in her left hand.

"Well, I've had five beers and Tai has had two beers every time I brought one. Also, I think he had four or more before the concert started," Mimi replied while staring at the men's toilet door. "So, he's had at least fourteen bottles of beer and five shots."

Sora eyes opened in disbelief as she shook her head. "No wonder he's throwing up. Also, he's meant to be joining us later at the after show party."

"It'll be a miracle if he lasts that long," the younger girl laughed before having another drink of her cocktail. "I think Kari and TK will have to take him when they go."

"I don't think they'll like that," Sora laughed too. "Did you see the way TK and Kari were dancing? They were all over each other."

"What do you mean?" Mimi looked at her friend with a puzzled face.

"I mean they could not keep their hands off each other." Sora recalled what she saw earlier. "Kari bent over, curved her back, glanced back at TK and then shook her ass right in his crotch."

Mimi's eyes opened in disbelief. "Kari and TK? I don't believe you." She folded her arms. "They are the most shy, good mannered and well behaved people I know. There is no way they'd do anything like that. Besides, they are only fifteen!"

"That's what I thought when I saw it," the older girl added. "But you can see everything from the balcony up here. If you don't believe me then see for yourself when the music starts again. Also, what age did you loose your virginity?"

"Fifteen, like you, but this is Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya we are talking about," Mimi replied, still not believing the story she had just been told.

"Like I said, look for them when the music starts again and you'll see for yourself," Sora repeated herself.

"Fine, I will," the younger girl finished.

* * *

Sora, Mimi and Tai, who had returned from the men's room and now felt a hell of a lot better, were out on the dance floor waiting for the second part of the show to start. They had managed to get right in front of the stage and were ready to party. Sora now felt in more of a partying mood, something she put down to the amount alcohol she had just drunk.

The whole crowd cheered as the band returned to the stage. Sora waved to Matt to get his attention, then blew him a kiss. He pouted at her as he gave what looked like a general wave to the crowd, even though Sora knew it was for her, Mimi and Tai.

"Are you ready?" Matt yelled down the microphone after getting his guitar ready. The crowd responded with a mixture of cheers, screams and whistles.

"I can't here you," Matt teased, making them roar even louder. The drummer then started his beat, signalling for Matt to begin on his guitar. It was a song Sora had thought earlier, the one about TK and Kari keeping their relationship a secret. The three teenagers began dancing and soon were joined by Davis and his mystery girl.

"Hey guys," the young boy yelled over the loud music as he rejoined the group. "This is Hoshiko."

"Hi," Hoshiko gave the group a somewhat timid wave.

Sora quickly looked over the girl who she had seen dancing with Davis earlier. She was a tall, skinny girl with long brown hair that matched the colour of her large brown eyes. Her short, lacy, black top matched her very short, black skirt and black stiletto shoes. There was very little left to the imagination as her clothes tightly hugged her curves.

"This is Mimi," Davis pointed to the older girl.

"Hi," Mimi replied with a quick wave.

"This is Tai, who you met earlier," Davis continued as Tai nodded his head. "And this is Sora. She's Matt's girlfriend and most of his songs are about her."

"Hi," Sora felt a slight blush form as she welcomed slightly younger girl.

Hoshiko's eyes widened as she stared at Sora. "You're Matt Ishida's girlfriend? You're one lucky girl. If his songs are anything to go by then he must really love you."

"Thanks," Sora replied as she felt her blush deepen. "I really love him too, he's a great boyfriend."

"I bet he is," Hoshiko replied as she began to dance with Davis. Sora was not quite sure how to reply to that, so she left it.

She was just about to start dancing again when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She saw Kari and TK hurrying off up to the VIP area. Kari held TK's left hand tightly in her right hand as she led him a way from the dance floor and the crowd.

Sora was just about to get Mimi's attention to show her when she fell someone tap on her right shoulder a few times. She turned around and a large smile spread across her face. Yolei and Ken stood there with their hands entwined, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Congratulations," Sora pulled Yolei into a tight hug before doing the same to Ken. "I'm so glad you're finally together. You make such a cute couple."

Upon hearing this, Mimi quickly spun around and let out a girly squeak of joy. She grabbed Yolei, pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace. "Sora's right, you two make a really cute couple."

"Finally," Davis rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as he and Tai patted Ken on the back and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, it's taken you long enough," Tai added as Ken and Yolei's faces turned bright red.

"Thanks," Yolei show her appreciation in a rather sheepish manner. "We came over here to tell you we are going to go."

"Oh, I bet you are," Tai smirked and raised an eyebrow, making Davis burst out laughing. Sora clipped Tai across the back of his head when she noticed the deepening blush on her younger friend's faces.

"Ok, behave yourselves and don't do anything you'll regret," Sora took a serious tone with the new couple.

"We won't," Yolei reassured her.

"Ok, Take care," Mimi gave the purple haired girl one last tight squeeze before releasing her.

"Bye," the couple said in unison while waving.

"See you soon," Sora replied, giving Yolei another quick hug.

"Have her home before curfew," Davis yelled as Ken and Yolei turned to leave. Their cheeks became even redder as Tai and Davis burst out laughing at the younger boy's joke.

* * *

Mimi, Sora, Davis and Hoshiko entered the VIP lounge to get another round of drinks during the second break of the night. Davis and Hoshiko were stood at the bar waiting to be severed while Mimi and Sora, who had already brought their drinks, waited at the balcony which over looked the stage and dance floor.

Sora was staring out across the dance floor, just generally watching the crowd, until Mimi grabbed her shoulder. "What?"

"Look," the younger girl spun her best friend around and pointed to something.

Sora's eyes looked in the direction where Mimi was pointing and suddenly open wide, along with her mouth. TK and Kari had just walked through a door which led to the next floor up in the building and they were now hurrying over to her. Kari led the way, like she had earlier, and it looked like TK was more than happy to follow.

The older girls continued to stare at the couple, noticing how messy their clothes were. Kari's soft pink shirt was nowhere near as neat as it was earlier. It had somehow been creased in more places than Sora could count and her collar was all over the place. She then noticed the younger brunette straighten her skirt with her spare hand. Sora's focus then moved to TK. His green shirt was in a similar state to his girlfriend's, except his top five buttons were undone, instead of just the top two, and his jeans looked just as creased.

As the lovers neared, Sora could make out Kari's pink lipstick all over TK's face. She then observed that the lipstick trailed down TK's neck to several red marks on the base of his neck, his shoulder and his collar bone, which were all showing because of his almost completely unbuttoned shirt.

Kari and TK stopped in front of Sora and Mimi. TK wrapped his left arm around Kari's shoulder, which she used as a cue to rest her head on his shoulder and hide the incriminating marks. They were sweaty and breathing hard for some reason not known to the two older Digidestined. The two girls also noticed both of them looked flustered, yet really eager about something.

"We're gonna go," TK announced rather enthusiastically. "We'll see you later."

"Bye," Kari added as both of them gave a quick wave.

"See ya," was all Sora managed to say as she watched TK move his left arm off Kari and entwine his left hand with her right hand again. Sora and Mimi continued to stand there in disbelief as they watched the blonde boy quickly led his girlfriend through the door that led to the building's exit.

"No fucking way!" Mimi summed up what she had just seen with the only words she could think of. "You were right."

They both continued to stare at the door Kari and TK had just left through. Their mouths and eyes were still wide open, even when Davis and Hoshiko returned.

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" Davis asked as he glanced to the door that he had watched his friends leave through.

Sora and Mimi snapped out of their trance-like state and turned to face each other then Davis.

"You know what, I have no idea." Sora scratched the back of her head as she thought about where they were going. She sighed, she really wished she could do something like that with Matt at a concert but knew it was impossible.

* * *

Sora could feel the extra burst of energy she always seemed to get when she was drunk and she was channelling it into her dancing. She was dancing with Mimi on the dance floor in the same spot they were in earlier, right in front of the stage. They were nodded their heads and swaying their bodies in time to the music with the occasional air guitar solo to Matt's actual guitar solos. Both of them were obviously drunk.

Sora could see both Hoshiko and Davis out of the corner of her left eye. Hoshiko's back was up against the barricade as the teens lustfully kissed. Both of Davis' arms were wrapped around Hoshiko's waist, pulling her closer to him. Her slender arms were locked around his neck as their lips met and tongues danced inside each other's mouths.

Tai was in the corner of her other eye. At some point the messy haired leader of the Digidestined had hooked up with an equally messy haired girl. Her terracotta hair was spiking out in every possible direction. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, a black tie and a pleated black skirt. This girl was unmistakably Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya, and she was dancing with Tai in an extremely provocative manner.

The song ended and there was a huge cheer from the crowd. That was the last song of the gig and Sora couldn't believe how quickly it had gone since the last interval. She was cheering with them as she looked up at her boyfriend who was standing in the centre of the stage with his black electric guitar.

Matt was breathing heavily due to all of his singing and guitar playing. "Thank you guys," the blonde boy spoke into the microphone on the stand in front of him. "You have been awesome tonight."

The crowd roared again, even louder this time. Most of them had their arms up in the area, applauding as they screamed and whistled their support for the Teenage Wolves.

"We'd like to thank the staff here for helping put on the event, Pepsi, for stopping my throat drying up," Matt continued, placing his guitar down as the audience laughed at his joke. "And a special thank you to my girlfriend. She's the inspiration behind most of my songs. Sora, I love you."

Sora felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched Matt jump into the barricaded area between the stage and the dance floor. She lent on the rails that stopped her, and the rest of the crowd, from getting on the stage. Sora watched Matt stroll over to her. The blonde rock star cupped her left cheek in his right hand. She felt him tilt her head slightly before they both closed their eyes and slightly opened their mouths for a long passionate kiss. Sora heard the whistles and cheers from the people around her as the kiss continued for what felt like ages.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Matt whispered to her as they finally broke the kiss. Sora watched him climb back onto the stage, then pick up his guitar and take the black microphone in his hand.

"Thanks, you guys have made tonight truly amazing," Matt spoke into the microphone as he and the band headed for the stage exit with the crowd still cheering them. Suddenly the lead singer stopped and turned to his band and said something no one in the audience could hear.

He then brought the microphone to his mouth. "Do you guys want more?" He asked as the crowd screamed even louder. "I can't hear you. Do you want an encore?"

The audience somehow roared even louder as Matt waved his band back into their positions and replaced the microphone on its stand. "This song was the first song I ever wrote and those of you who have been following us for sometime will know it. It's not on any of our albums yet because we recorded it before our record company signed us, but, as a special thanks to you guys, it'll be on our third album that's in the making right now."

The drummer began his intro which Matt used as his queue to start on his guitar. The audience roared again as most of them knew and loved the song the group had started to play.

_You've got a boy_

_You've got a girl  
Sittin' underneath a tree_

Sora, like the rest of the crowd, had her arms up in the air, swaying them in time to the rhythm as everyone in the audience joined Matt singing the song.

_They sit there everyday  
And even though you may think this is the way things should be  
It may not always be that way  
_  
_You can't take nothing for granted  
You gotta live life today  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around  
_  
_You wanna get_

_You gotta give  
There is no other way to be  
So give it a try  
If what I say is really so you got to let somebody see  
You can't just keep it inside_

_You can't take nothing for granted  
You gotta live life today  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around_

Matt nodded his head to the drum beat as he struck the strings of his guitar, playing the notes of his guitar solo.

_You can't take nothing for granted  
You gotta live life today  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around_

_I turn around and I can see what's behind me  
I turn back around and I can see what's ahead  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along  
Just turn around  
Just turn around!_

Sora felt herself overwhelmed by her pride of her boyfriend as she listened to the deafening cheers from the audience. It was so loud that she thought it might bring the building down. Those couples who had left early had definitely missed out on this.

"Thank you guys, goodnight," Matt yelled down the microphone as he finished playing the last note on his guitar. The lead singer waved to the crowd as he and his band left the stage to a standing ovation.

* * *

Sora opened the door to the backstage area and her eyes scanned over the room for Matt. She sprinted over to her boyfriend as soon as her sight locked onto him. He opened his arms and the teen girl ran straight into them. Matt's arms locked around her waist as Sora's arms wrapped around his neck so they could pull each other closer. They both opened their mouths and closed their eyes before their lips met for a passionate kiss.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Matt asked after breaking the kiss and gazing into his girlfriend's eyes.

"It was amazing," Sora replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah man, you we're awesome!" Tai slapped Matt on his back which acted as a queue for Matt and Sora to break their embrace and move so they were side by side. The fingers on Sora's left hand instinctively entwined themselves with the fingers on Matt's right hand as they turned to face Tai. Sora noticed a smirk grow across her boyfriend's face when he noticed who Tai's arm was around.

Tai had used his VIP pass to bring Jun backstage and they both stood there with their arms around one another's waists. Mimi joined the group and stood next to Sora. Davis and Hoshiko had also come backstage. The brunette girl appeared very nervous as she held tightly onto Davis' hand.

"Über awesome, dude," Davis added to Tai's praise before being his usual blunt self. "Could you sign an autograph for Hoshiko please?" The teen boy pointed to the girl holding his right hand.

"Sure Davis," Matt glanced at them before looking around the room. "Let me find something to sign and a pen to sign it with."

The blonde rock star released Sora's hand and strolled over to a black bag in the corner he was sat in earlier. He opened the bag and took out a black marker pen and a copy of the band's second album. Matt placed the tip of the black pen on the plastic cover of the CD and proceeded to sign his name. Once he had finished, Matt handed the CD to each member of the Teenage Wolves so they could sign it before giving the album to Hoshiko.

"Here you go," Matt smiled at Hoshiko as he placed the album in her hand.

"Thanks," she replied in a quiet, shy voice. "I'm a big fan of your music. You guys are my favourite band."

"Thanks," Matt expressed his gratitude as his smile grew.

"Cheers dude," Davis added his thanks. "I think we're going to go. I think they won't let me into the after party because of my age."

"Ok, Davis, take care," Matt patted him on the back as the younger teen and Hoshiko waved their good byes to the group. "See you soon."

"Be careful, Davis," Sora added, not wanting him to do anything stupid that he'll one day regret.

"I will," Davis waved to the group as he walked through the door that led to the exit. "See ya."

"Where's my brother gone?" Matt asked as he turned to face to others.

"He left with Kari a while ago," Sora answered for the group. "Ken and Yolei have also gone."

"Ken and Yolei are a couple now," Mimi added with a squeal of joy. "They're so cute together."

Matt laughed. "I saw them kissing at the back of the dance floor and I was tempted to say something."

"They would have killed you," Tai laughed with his best friend.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything in the end," Matt replied as Sora and Mimi showed their disapproval of his idea by shaking their heads.

Sora felt it was time to change the subject to the part of the night she was looking forward to. "When is the after party going to start?"

Matt turned to face his girlfriend and placed his left arm around her hip. "The guys and I need to pack our equipment into the van and then we can go and party all night."

"Party!" Tai enthusiastically yelled. All the alcohol he had consumed earlier meant he was still very drunk.

A large smile grew across Sora's face. She was finally going to be able to spend time with her rock star boyfriend.

* * *

Sora was full of energy as she danced away with Matt on the dance floor. She had her back to him and her hips were pushed against his. The couple were moving their bodies in perfect synchronisation to each other and the music. Sora felt Matt's hands entwine with hers as she placed her them both sides of her hips and began dancing with him in the same style Kari and TK had been dancing in earlier that night.

Matt and Sora had been dancing on the dance floor for a couple of hours now and they were both definitely drunk. They had moved to one of the smaller clubs in the building that the concert had been held in and started the after party. They had been joined by Tai, Jun, Mimi, the rest of the Teenage Wolves and lots of other people Sora had noticed in the VIP lounge at the beginning of the night.

The teen girl's eyes surveyed the club they were in. It definitely was a lot smaller than the club the concert was held in. The ceiling was mirrored, like the lounge, and the floor consisted of black tiles. There were two bars at opposite sides of the dance floor with very large queues. There were also seating areas off to the side of the dance floor. These consisted of black leather sofas and black plastic tables.

The room was dimly lit with the main source of light coming from the flashing strobe lights and lasers. As Sora danced away, she noticed they flashed and moved in time to the beat of the music and in every single colour she could think of. The only other source of light was the blue and red lights that lit the walk ways around the dance floor and the bars.

Sora continued to look around the room for her friends. She remember Mimi had left the club about half an hour ago, saying she was too drunk to stay and she was going to get a taxi back to her hotel. That left Tai, who she was struggling to find amongst the mass of people.

Her eyes finally locked onto him and then opened wide. Tai and Jun's lips were locked together, with their tongues dancing between one another's mouths. Jun had one hand wrapped around Tai's neck while her other one, although it was obscured from Sora's vision by Tai's body, looked as if it was down the front of his jeans. Sora's eyes then followed Tai's hands. The spiky haired teen had his left hand up Jun's shirt and was massaging her ample sized right breast while his right hand was hidden up her skirt.

Sora shook her head. She could never do anything like that in a public place, she would be too embarrassed, but there were things Sora would still do. The teen girl spun to face Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their lips met and parted, allowing their tongues to enter each others mouths. The couple's dancing stopped as their tongues slid over the others and tasted their mouth.

The "kiss" lasted for several minutes, although, to Sora it felt like much longer. The couple eventually pulled apart and returned to their dancing, with Sora facing her boyfriend this time. She had a huge smile across her face, she had finally managed to spend time with Matt in the way she wished they could share his concerts together.

* * *

Sora stood at the doorway to Matt's apartment. Everything around her felt as if it was spinning, which was something the eighteen year old girl put down to all the alcohol she had drunk. Both Sora and Matt were laughing loudly and had been since the taxi had dropped them off.

"I can't believe Tai is going to have sex with Jun!" Matt yelled as his stomach felt like it would rip open from the laughter.

Sora and Matt had left the club with Tai and Jun when it closed at four in the morning. The four of them had shared a taxi and went to Jun's apartment first, where she had invited Tai to join her. The brunette boy quite literately jumped at the invitation and left his friends so he could spend the night with her. This left Matt and Sora smirking and sniggering for the rest of the journey to Matt's apartment where, after the taxi had left, they both burst out laughing.

"He's going to regret it in the morning," Sora chuckled as she watched Matt fumble with his wallet, which contained the key to his apartment.

"I wonder how Davis will take it." Matt though aloud as he finally found his steal key and slid it into the lock of the white door. He turned the key and pushed the door open.

It took a few seconds for Sora's eyes to adjust to the light in the hallway after Matt turned on the lights. She stepped through the doorway and onto the laminated wood floor of the apartment. Her eyes instinctively scanned the place, hoping nobody would see her drunk. She glanced around the open plan apartment. Nobody was in the metallic topped kitchen, sat at the pine dinning table or sat on the sofas that surrounded the large flat screen TV.

"I can't imagine him taking it too well," Sora replied as she closed the door behind her and then lent up against the sky blue wall so she could remove her shoes without falling over.

Matt laughed. "I bet Davis would love to have Tai as his brother in-law. Think about it. Davis practically worships him."

"I don't know. I guess he would be happy about it if it's more than a one night stand," Sora replied. "But you know what Tai is like. He hasn't had a serious relationship in two years."

"True," Matt sighed. "Let's hope this makes him change his ways."

"Yeah," Sora nodded as she and Matt placed their shoes on the wooden rack in the hallway.

Both their mouths and eyes suddenly widened as they found two familiar pairs of shoes abandoned in a pile in front of the rack. Sora glanced across to Matt and noticed a smirk starting to spread across his face. The blonde boy then turned around and crept up to the first door on his right. He quietly opened the wooded door just enough so he could see in. Sora watched his smirk grow as he waved her over to come and take a look.

The teen girl walked over to the door and placed her head against the doorframe so her left eye could see into the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but when they did her mouth and eyes opened even wider. Sora found herself staring at the bed in disbelief. Both Kari and TK lay together under the white bed sheets, fast asleep. Kari lay with her head resting on TK's chest and her left leg over his body. TK was sleeping on his back with his arms wrapped around her.

The smell of the room suddenly passed over the nerves in Sora's nose. There was a strong odour of sweat mixed with other aromas of love making. Sora could not believe what she was seeing as her eyes began to wander around the room, looking for evidence to either prove or disprove the scene before her. Her eyes set up on the couple's shirts, then TK's jeans and Kari's skirt and finally the piece of evidence her mind need to confirm what her younger friends had been doing. Sora shook her head as she stared at the underwear carelessly thrown across the room like all the other clothes.

"It looks like they've been doing it," Sora stated the obvious as she turned to face Matt.

"Yep," Matt replied in a matter of fact tone as he closed the door and face Sora. "Don't look so surprised. They had to start doing it sooner or later, just like we did."

Sora glanced at the closed door then back to Matt. "I guess so." She still couldn't believe what she had seen.

Sora then suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. She squealed as she felt Matt's arms lift her into the air and carry her to his bedroom. The teen girl instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself has he turned out the lights in the apartment and opened the door to his bedroom.

The room was almost pitch black and Sora couldn't see anything now the lights were out. She heard Matt close the door behind them before he carried her over to his bed and gently placed her on it. The blonde boy climbed on top of her and placed his lips against hers as the couple entered another passionate kiss.

Sora's mind began to wander as she slipped her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth. The thoughts about not being able to spend time with Matt at his concerts were completely gone. Instead she was thinking about how great her time was at the after show party, dancing for hours with Matt and how much fun she had with him and her friends too.

Both the teen's hands started sliding underneath each other's shirts, caressing their soft skins. Sora ran her hand up and down Matt's chest as he slowly slid his hands over her stomach. Eventually she felt him reach her bra where he carefully pushed his hands between the item of clothing and her skin so he could cup her breasts. She felt the pleasure coming from her soft mounds as Matt caressed and squeezed them.

Sora smiled as she kept the kiss going. She had wanted to be alone with Matt all night and now the teenage girl was going to show her love for her rock star boyfriend by sharing in the ultimate pleasure.

* * *

Ah, finally finished. That turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. Please click on the review button below and let me know what you think :)

This is the link where I got the lyrics for Matt's band's song from: youtube /watch?v=sM4Sd4OK0z8&feature=related

Thanks for reading,

The Alpha Phoenix


End file.
